Can It Be?
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: Annabeth's family moves a lot because her dad's job. Recently? The 'accident'. Now, they're moving from New York to...GEORGIA? She knows, like any move, she's going to hate it. But she won't stick for long...right? She meets Thalia (new neighbor/friend) who invites her to the aquarium. There, she makes friends, & also sees the one person she hopped NEVER to see again. (ON HIATUS)
1. Summer

**Heyyyyy. So this is my first story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **~Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except da plot~**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Summer was a pain... I had just moved, it was hot, and my two younger brothers were getting on my last nerve.

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm 17 years old and I moved from New York because my dad thought it would be good to get a job in Atlanta, Georgia ...yeah... I know. Who even knows where Georgia is?! Also, there was another reason, but I hope no one EVER finds out about it. Anyways, my whole family moved to Atlanta. Me; my two half brothers, Matthew and Bobby; my step mom, Sue; and my dad, Frederick.

"Annabeth!" My dad called from the back of the moving truck,"Come help me!"

"Ok! I'm coming!"

"Get a move on it!"

"What?"

"Nothing! Talking to the dog!"

"Oh. Ok!"

I walked around the moving truck and helped by grabbing some of the boxes from the back. As I was walking back to our new house, I heard some voices. I assumed they were our new neighbors that came to welcome us and help us move some of the boxes and furniture. As I was walking inside, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see a girl about the same age as me. She had black, choppy, chin length hair with an electric blue streak down the side. She was wearing a black shirt that said "Death To Barbie", camouflage colored pants, and even though it was like ninety degrees, she wore a black leather jacket. Her makeup was really dark and heavy. She had an aura around her that just screamed 'punk'. To sum her up, she was tough looking. Then, she did something unexpected. She smiled at me.

"Hey! I'm Thalia!" she held her hand out. I smiled a little.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you, need help with those boxes?" She looked at the stack that I was holding.

"Yeah. That'd be great!"

We walked into the house carrying the boxes and chatting. Let me tell you, once you get to know Thalia, she is super nice. She told me she has a brother who is a year younger than her named Jason, and attends Goode High School, where I'll be going to next year! We'll get to see each other! At least now it wont be AS awkward... not saying it wont be. I hate going to a new school. I have always been picked on because of my good grades. Once for an experiment when I went to a school for a month, I focused more on the electives sports they offered, and less on the academics. It was a bad decision, but EVERYONE thought I was sooo cool because I was sooo athletic. It was the best school I had been in, but I had to leave after a month because of my dad's job.

"So, where do you want this?" Thalia asked, staring at me. I turned the box to look at the side. It was labeled kitchen utensils. I walked into the kitchen with Thalia following behind me. I set the boxes on the granite island in the middle of the kitchen."Set it down there," I said pointing next to my boxes.

"Here?"

"Yeah, there."

She set the boxes down with a thud just as Matthew and Bobby came running in, yelling and shouting, shooting their NERF guns at each other, and annoying the crap out of me.

"Want to go into the backyard?" I said to Thalia through gritted teeth as the twins jumped on the couch the moving men just put in. Thalia shrugged.

"O-" she didn't have time to finish before I grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside.

We stepped outside. I inhaled then, exhaled. Thalia and I plopped down on the grass. "Your brothers look like a handful," Thalia smiled.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.

"My brother used to be that bad. He tried to eat a stapler one time. He has a scar on his lip now."

"Really?"

"Yup. Trust me, it gets better... especially when they meet a girl..." she smirked and I laughed."We should hang out more often. Im just across the street, and you're always welcome to come over," she said. I said thanks. "My friends and I are going to the Georgia Aquarium tomorrow. You should come over. Did you know that It's one of the largest in the world?" I'm a sucker for architecture, and aquarium architecture is really interesting, so obviously I agreed. And cuz I wanted to make friends. "Ok,"Thalia said as she got up to leave,"Come over tomorrow at twelve. We can eat lunch then, head over."

"Sure, see you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Remember... twelve."

"Got it. Nice meeting you Thalia."

"You too Annie..."

I cringed hearing that awful nickname,"I hate that nickname." I grumbled.

"Whatever Annie..." Thalia rolled her eyes and grinned at my expression before leaving.

After Thalia left, I helped my parents unbox and put things away. We had brought our essentials the week before, so we were just putting away little things. After we had finished, we went out to eat pizza. We came home late and I went straight upstairs to go to bed. I was pretty tired from today. As I climbed under the covers, I smiled. I might actually like this place... I thought as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey! Um, this is my first story. I hope you enjoyed. I would really appreciate the feedback! Um, make sure to review favorite and follow! See you guys next chapter!:D I hope ya'll enjoyed!**

 **~0fictionluver0** ~


	2. Memories

**Heyyyyy. So this is the second chapter. I hope It's okay. There are probably a lot of mistakes;) hope u enjoyyy**

 **Disclaimer... Don't own anything xept da plot** **;)~**

Ch. 2 Memories Annabeth's POV

I'm woken up at 10 by Matthew, who decides it's a great idea to jump on my bed, and Bobby, being the more responsible one, although not really considering the fact that he's YELLING and tugging, trying to get Matthew down from my bed. I decide to pretend to be sleeping. As Matthew goes to jump, I sit up in bed and scream at the top of my lungs. It works. Matthew and Bobby both scream and freeze. I tackle Matthew onto the bed, and pro- ceed to tickle him. He's now kicking and screaming promises I know he won't keep.

"Annie! I'm sorry!" He says between giggles,"I'll stop...calling you...Annie!" I stopped for a second to lift and eyebrow.

"Really?"I say mysteriously.

"Really," he says, gasping for air. Bobby is looking at both of us waiting for something to happen.

"Hmmm..." I pretend to stroke my chin,"How about we find out!" I say as I begin to tickle him again. Bobby starts laughing like crazy.  
"I'm serious Annie...!" Matthew realizes his mistake too late. His eyes widened,"Beth! Beth! I meant ANNEBETH!" Bobby is rolling on the floor laughing. I tickle Matthew one more time before I let him go.

"Fine," I say slightly out of breath, "but I'm only letting you go because I have to get ready. Now shoo!" I swat both boys out of my room. They run out both gasping and laughing. I smile before closing my door, "Boys..." I mutter.

I'm almost ready. I decide to wear something plain and comfortable. I pick out a long- sleeved grey t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and I pull on some white converse. I put in my favorite owl stud earrings, and as always, I'm wearing my leather cord necklace with the beads from Camp-Half-Blood. It took me the six years I was there to complete. I smile at the memories it held. I fiddle with a silver bead with a turquoise trident in the center. Especially that one. It had been my second year at camp, and the new kid had just arrived...

 _-Flashback-  
Chiron, the camp director, had called me into his office earlier today for an assignment, __and now I was standing next to it. The assignment had tousled, raven black hair, sea-green eyes, tan muscles, and the most annoying personality. The assignments name was Percy Jackson. Percy was obnoxious and he was driving me crazy._

 _"Welcome to Camp-Half-Blood Percy!" I said trying to lighten up the mood. I tossed him an orange Camp-Half-Blood t-shirt and a leather cord necklace with one plain, white bead._

 _"Yay..." Percy mumbles._

 _When the kids first start out, they get a plain bead. Once they figure out their cabin, they go to the bead section at the Craft Pavilion, and their white bead becomes the color of their cabin. Then, they personalize the bead with a shape or figure of their choice. Since I'm in the cabin called "Athena", (I know... why Athena?) I have a silver bead. My favorite animal was the owl, so I added the owl as my figure. Every year, you get a new bead. I have a total of two beads to signify my two years at Camp-Half-Blood._

 _"So..." I say," You excited to be here?"_

 _He stares at me._ _" No," he mumbles, "but if it gets me away from smelly Gabe, I'm up for it." He must have seen the confused look on my face because he answered my unanswered question_

 _"He's my step-dad," he muttered under his breath," sadly..."_

 _"Oh. Ok," is all I can think of saying._

 _"Yeah."  
_

 _"_ _So..."_

 _"So."  
_

 _"Can I start the tour?"_

 _"Yeah. Whatever."_

 _I spent the rest of the day trying to show Percy around, but of course like most kids at camp, he had dyslexia and ADHD so yeah... it was hard._

 _(still flashback) 2 months later..._

 _"Annie!" Percy called to me. Percy and Grover Underwood (Percy's best friend at Camp- Half-Blood) were trying (and might I say failing miserably) to bring the horses back to the stable for grooming.  
_

 _"Stop calling me that!" I said for what had to have been the hundredth, thousand time. "Fine..." Percy smiled evilly,"Let me try again. Wise Girl! Come help me and Grover get the horses back in the stable! Please?" I just stared._

 _"Wise Girl? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"_

 _"Would you prefer Annie?"  
"No!... Seaweed Brain..." I mumbled under my breath._

 _"What did you just call me?!"_

 _"Guys!" Grover said, but I didn't hear him._

 _"Seaweed Brain." I raised my voice._

 _"Wise Girl," he matched my tone._

 _"Seaweed Brain!" I raised my voice._

 _"Wise Girl!" He matched._

 _"SEAWEED BRAIN!" I shouted.  
_

 _"WISE GIR-!" He was cut of.  
_

 _"GUYS!" Grover was pointing to the strawberry field,"One of the horses ran out to the fields!" I sighed and got up from my rocking chair in front of my cabin,"Let's go get it then." I walked up to my horse, and the other boys hopped on theirs._

 _" Wise Girl ..." Percy muttered. I slapped him in the arm._

 _(still flashback) 1 year later..._

 _"Happy Birthday Annabeth!"_

 _I smiled as I walked into the Dining Pavilion. All my friends are waiting for me. A table is set out with presents, balloons, and even a cake."Thanks guys!" I smile and give each one of them a hug. Chiron was also there.  
_

 _"Since it is your birthday, you get to pick today's activities... camp tradition," Chiron smiled at me. Yay! I always love this part!  
_

 _"Hmmmm..." I think really hard,"How about we start off with rock climbing, then crafts, canoeing, and then a freebee at the end?" Everyone seems to like that idea.  
_

 _"So it's settled," Chiron says as he gets on the stage in front of the Pavilion. "Everyone be ready in 20! Miss Chase has decided to do rock climbing as the first activity of the day!" Cheers go around the room. "Let's sing Miss Chase a Happy thirteenth Birthday!" Everyone erupts in to singing. I'm smiling._

 _I'm almost at the top of the wall. I look down. Yup... about 45 feet down...I quickly look back up. Someone is belaying me anyway...no need to worry. I make it to the top and sit down at the edge to catch my breath. The view is breathtaking. Especially at 9 in the morning. The sun stretches for miles across the strawberry fields, the cabins, and the Big House. I can feel someone looking up at me. I look down to see Percy staring at me. As soon as he sees me though, he looks away, blushing furiously, he climbs away from me to the other side of the rock wall...weird. I'm sitting there for a minute when someone from behind me claps me on the shoulder.  
"Happy Birthday Annabeth," Luke Castellan is smiling down on me. I melt on the inside. Most of my girl friends know I have a teeny tiny crush on Luke, and some even think he likes me back. Yeah, yeah... Annabeth Chase? Getting sappy? Well since the first day I came when we were both ten, we've been best friends, and I guess I started to like him more than a friend... ack! I'm turning into a girly girl!  
_

 _"Thanks Luke," I say.  
_

 _"How's your birthday so far?"  
_

 _"Good."  
_

 _"Just good?!"  
_

 _"Fine... it's been great... so far." I smile.  
_

 _"Well, how about I try to make it even better?"  
_

 _"I dunno... rock climbing, crafts, canoeing, AND a freebee? That's hard to beat." I smile as Luke laughs.  
_

 _"Well since we have a freebee... thanks to you," Luke nudges me,"How about I take you to the café for dinner?" I froze. Luke wanted to go on a date with me? His smile was replaced with a frown," U-unless you don-"  
_

 _"Like a date?" I blurted out. Crap.  
_

 _"Um, it doesn't have to be... heck! We don't even have to go eat dinner, um we could go swimming, or I could take you horseback riding, or we could go for a walk, or w-"  
_

 _"Luke! " I'm smiling as I put a hand on his shoulder. He returns the smile. "I'm sorry I did that. I don't mind going on a date with you to the café. Pick me up at the Athena cabin after canoeing... maybe seven?" I look at Luke. He smiles and nods, " Okay." I got the climbing gear ready and signaled the belayer. Before I could change my mind, I walked over to Luke and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, I jumped over the edge of the rock. I looked up one more time to see Luke standing there smiling at me, face turning red. I could feel mine heat up to. Shoot._

 _After rock climbing, we had crafts. Most kids usually just chilled out, sometimes we had activities planned, and if kids got bored, they could always make a bead for their necklace. The crafts pavilion had square tables that each sat eight. In this case, they were all smushed together in a long rectangle. I sat down at the end next to Silena Beareguard (one of my BFFs) on my right, Grover facing me, and Percy diagonal from me. Again, like at the rock, he was giving me weird looks. When I turned to look at him, he immediately blushed and said he was going to make a bead. I looked to Grover but he just shrugged. I shoved it aside and continued drawing a building in my sketch pad. Even though I'm only 13, I have high hopes of becoming an architect, so I'm trying to get a head start. I love to draw different buildings in my sketch book. Right now, I'm drawing a skyscraper._

 _" Annabeth!" Silena is tapping me on the shoulder. "Yup?" I say, putting down my pencil._

 _"Are you going to tell me what your doing to night at seven at the café?" She looks at me with a smug, knowing look.  
_

 _"I-i don't know w-what your talking about," I stuttered.  
_

 _"Annabeth."  
_

 _"What?!"  
_

 _"_ _Come on! You know I know!"_

 _" Know what?"  
_

 _"Annabeth..."  
_

 _"Ugh. Fine."_

 _Silena was squealing and clapping her hands. I just rolled my eyes at her._

 _Silena is a major gossip. She feeds off of other peoples drama and love. She loves hear- ing sappy stuff like my situation. I don't know how she does it, but she can basically look at two people, and know they belong together. It's kinda freaky._

 _"I was at the rock wall, and Luke came up to me and said happy birthday." I looked over at Silena. She urged me to go on."He sat next to me and asked me if I wanted to go to the café after canoeing. We finalized the plan, and then I left," I didn't mention the kiss... obviously. Silena knew, she was giving me the look. Darn. I sighed," and I kissed him on the cheek... that's it!" I wanted to crawl in a hole. I could already feel my face turning red. Silena started squealing and jumping up and down. Again. Grover was looking at us like we were crazy._

 _"I can't believe you're going on a date with Luke Castellan, Annabeth!" Silena was getting more excited by the second.  
_

 _"Why don't you just scream it to the world," I grumbled. I looked over and saw Percy, and guess what he was doing? Yup. Staring at me! He seriously has a problem. This time,_

 _I tried to smile at him. Again, he blushed and turned back to his bead. I turned to Silena to ask her about Percy._

 _"Silena? Has Percy been acting strange to you? Every time I see him, he's staring at me funny, and when he sees me, he turns away blushing." Silena just smiles at me shaking her head.  
_

 _"You'll never learn will you Annabeth?"_

 _"What?!" I'm so confused._

 _It was time for canoeing, and then, DATE WITH LUKE! Ahhhh! I'm so excited! This has turned out to be a pretty good birthday..._

 _It was time to get with partners by the time I got to the lake. Oddly enough, the only person who was still avalible was Percy. Where was Grover? I turned to find him with... A GIRL! Hey! Its my friend Juniper! I walked over to Percy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled," Wise Girl! What may I assist you with today?" I smiled," Well Seaweed Brain, I was hoping you would be my canoe partner." He bowed. " Anything for the birthday girl!" I smiled._

 _We had been paddling for a while just laughing and talking. At one time we decided to take a rest and stop paddling. At one point I turned around to get something from my bag. Bad idea. You know how I said I was having a really good birthday? It's like I've been jinxed. I turned around, and sitting on my bag was a big, fat, slimy toad. Yup, a toad. Of course I did the most sensible thing, I jumped up, turned and ran screaming. Except I forgot one teeny, tiny detail. We were on a canoe. So, naturally, we flipped over. Even better, we were so far out on the lake it would take at least five minutes for anyone to get to us. At least the lake only goes to about five feet. As I came up for air, I realized Percy and I were in the flipped over canoe. Next thing I realized, I was still a little short. When I tried standing on my toes, my head barely broke the surface. Which meant I had to bob up and down to keep from drowning. I probably looked so stupid especially since Percy was standing there perfectly fine watching me look ridiculous._

 _" Annabeth!" Percy was trying to get my attention.  
_

 _"Too... short... to stay... up!"  
_

 _I felt Percy's arms pick me up bridal style and I clung to his neck.  
_

 _"Better?" He smiled with that lopsided grin of his.  
_

 _"Much. Thanks. " I said still gasping.  
_

 _"We need to find a way out."  
_

 _"Um, if we try to get out, you would have to carry me, remember?"  
_

 _"Oh yeah. Umm.. Why don't we just wait for the counselors to get here"  
_

 _"Now you're thinking Seaweed Brain!"  
He just smiled at me. Oh my gosh. I hadn't realized how close we were. His face was literally inches... No, centimeters from mine! My heart was pounding as a million questions ran through my head. I could only hope he couldn't hear it. I looked at his face. His vibrant sea-green eyes were staring into my dull grey ones, and his lips were inches from mine. Uhhh...maybe I should think of something else. Wait.. Did he just lean in?! Are we seriously going to kiss in the lake?! Under the freaking water?! Well, not under, but close enough! That's when two things happened. The counselors flipped the boat over (probably worried we drowned), and I felt a sharp pain in my right ankle. I immediately sprang away from Percy. Not a good idea. He was trying to "rescue" me from the water once again, while I was holding onto my ankle, tears starting to fall. "Annabeth! Whats wrong? _

_Annabeth! Tell me! Are you okay? What's wrong with your ankle?" Percy and the counselors were asking a lot of answers, which I obviously couldn't answer because of the pain. It felt like someone just smashed my ankle with a tried to haul me onto the coun- selors' boat, and that's when I saw it. A small coral snake was swimming a way in the water. My eyes grew to the size of saucers. Percy must have saw my face, because he turned to the direction I was looking at. His face changed from confusion to fear in a matter of sec- onds._

 _"That is a freaking poisonous snake! Annabeth please tell me that did NOT bite you!"  
" Um... Hmmm... Let me see... I'm holding my ankle, and there are two fang bites on it... Nope! Not a snake bite!"  
_

 _"Okay! Sorry! We need to get you to the camp hospital immediately. Can you be still?"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"I need you to stay still so the venom wont flow as quickly to your heart! Duh!"_

 _"Okay! I don't know where you learned that, but I'd rather not die, so I'm going to listen to you!"  
_

 _"Thank you!"  
_

 _"Okay!"  
_

 _"Okay!"_

 _Butch and Beckendorf (his name is Charles, but we call him by his last name) helped me on the boat, while Percy ran to get the phone to call the camp's hospital. Percy finished calling, and immediately came back to help me. Butch went back to the front and started the engine. I started getting dizzy, and would have fallen if Percy hadn't caught me. "Annabeth? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I was slipping in and out of conciseness. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Percy._

 _" Everything's gonna be okay."_

 _When I woke up I knew I was in the camp hospital. The walls were white, and the sanitary smell hit me. Hard. Yuck. "Annabeth? You're up!" I turned beside my bed to see Percy jumpng out of a hospital chair, he was smiling.  
" How are you? Do you feel okay?" _

_"Yah. I have been better, but yeah."  
_

 _" Do you need anything? The doctor said you may have to stay overnight just to be on the safe side."  
_

 _"_ _Oh. Um... Maybe later."_

 _Percy sighed. He came over and asked if he could sit on the bed. Of course, I moved over, and winced a little at my ankle. He came and sat next to me and gave me a hug.  
"I'm sorry you have to spend your birthday in the hospital. "  
_

 _"It's okay. It's not as bad as dying from a poisonous snake bite."_

 _"Yah... I guess."  
_

 _"You guess?" I gave him a look. He laughed. " Oh! Almost forgot."_

 _Percy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small wooden box. It was about two inches long with beautifully carved roses and other flowers all over.  
_

 _"Percy..."  
_

 _"Hey! You're stuck in a hospital on your birthday. The least I could do was get you a gift."_

 _"Thank you so much!" I gave him a hug._

 _I opened the gift and smiled. It was a camp bead. The bead was silver like mine, and had a turquoise trident in the middle like Percy's. So thats what he was making at the Pavilion. He must have worked really hard. The trident looked almost like an exact replica of his. "_

 _I love it!" I smiled at him, and gave him another hug,"Percy, thank you so much... For everything. For helping me at the lake, for the gift, thank you." I pulled back just enough to look into his brilliant sea-green eyes. We seemed to smile at each other for hours. My heart was pounding... What? Why! Then he sighed._

 _"Screw it," he leaned in and I held my breath as his lips touched mine. My head started to spin again, but this time from something completely different. My heart leaped into my chest as it pounded like crazy. It was brief, but it still counted as a kiss... Right? He pulled back and jumped off the hospital bed. He stared at me as his face started turning red. I could feel mine heating up too._

 _"Um..." He started rubbing his neck. "So..."  
_

 _"So..."_

 _Off course at that moment all my friends burst through the door. Percy and I turned to see them all walk in with worried expressions on their faces.  
"Annabeth!"  
_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"We came as soon as we heard you were here!" I stared at my friends and smiled,"I'm fine guys! Really!" They looked relieved. Silena looked over and saw Percy standing there still as a statue, his face still red. She looked back at me and saw my face was red too. She narrowed her eyes and lifted one of her eyebrows,"Did we... Uh... Walk in at a wrong moment?" She gave me a look. I looked down at the box in my hands about to say something, when Percy finally came out of his shock._

 _"Ummm. Nope! Actually, I was just leaving, right Annabeth?"  
_

 _"_ _Uh... Yeah. You have to go... Do that... Thing..." He gave me a look. "Uh. Yeahhh. That thing... Welp! Bye! Um, happy birthday Annabeth!"_

 _Percy ran out the door. They obviously knew we were lying, I mean, even I didn't sound convincing to myself, but they didn't ask me anything more about it. They all just asked me questions about what happened, was I okay, or if I needed anything._

 _When everyone finally went back to the cabins, I laid back in the hospital bed finally able to breathe. I sat there thinking about everything that happened. Luke, my ankle, Percy's present, more importantly, Percy himself. Since he kissed me, what does that make us? Lots of questions ran through my mind as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Even though I got bit by a poisonous snake, and had to stay overnight at a hospital, my birthday had been pretty good._

 _~End of Flashback~_

I sighed as I looked at the beads. There were so many great memories at that camp... I walked to the coat hanger next to my door, and took off the Yankees cap hanging on the hook, which was the only thing I brought from my mom's house besides other clothes. I ran down the stairs, and called out that I was leaving. Sue came out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you have everything, Annabeth?" "Yeah"

"Phone, wallet, are you wearing your I.D bracelet?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Annabeth, you know I'm worried, especially after the... ' incident'"

"I know. I'll be really careful. Alright?" I walked into the kitchen to give her a hug. "Call if you need someone to come pick you up, okay?" I nodded and headed out the door.

Turns out, I was literally allowed in Thalia's house anytime. I knocked on the door, and heard Thalia reply to let myself in. As I walked into the living room, I could see Thalia and someone, who I guess was Jason, running around the kitchen throwing food on the countertop.

"Um... Do you guys need help?" I tried asking.

"They're fine... This happens all the time when our friends come over." I turned around to see a girl I hadn't notice when I walked in sitting on the couch. She looked about the same age as me. She was really pretty, but it seemed like she tried to hide it with her choppy, unevenly cut hair, baggy jeans, old t-shirts, and... Ski jacket? She stuck out her hand to shake. "

I'm Piper. Jason's girlfriend."

"Oh! I'm Annabeth Chase. I just moved here."

"That's why I haven't seen you here before."  
"Yeah."

I heard a loud crash from the kitchen, and the Thalia's voice. "What the f-

"Language..."

" -udge Jason! That was the last plate!"

"Sorry! You bumped into me!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault!"

"Uh, it kinda is."

"Whatever... Just clean it up."

Piper looked at me,"We should probably go help them." I nodded and followed Piper into the kitchen. Jason was on the floor picking up the big pieces as Thalia came in with a broom. They both looked up. Jason smiled at Piper.  
"Miss McLean, how kind of you to join us, who have you brought with you?"

"You just had to use the last name didn't you?" She mumbled. Something clicked in my mind.

"Your dad's Tristen McLean, right?"

"Yup... The one and only..."

"For being his daughter, you don't sound happy about it."

"Well for someone who knows who he is, you don't seem to want to be my BFF or want his autograph or something."

"Well just because you have a famous dad, doesn't mean you deserve the same respect as a normal person."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that come out of your mouth." I smiled at her.

"I've had experience with people like you, but they're snobby, and want the attention."

I turned to Jason who had taken the broom from Thalia, and started sweeping.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." For a second he stood there, shocked. He seemed to brush it out of his mind. He got up and stuck his hand out.

"Well, as you probably already know, I'm Jason Grace."

"Nice to meet you."

Thalia came up to us holding tons of drinks.

"Help!" She called out as a Coke bottle slipped out of her hand. It exploded and covered the floor with sticky liquid.

"Shi-"

"Language!"

"-taki mushrooms! Hurry up before I drop the rest Jason!"

"I'm coming!"

He hurried away leaving me and Piper to go get paper towels and rags to clean up the exploded coke

 **Sooooo... Did u like it? Plz R &R ! ;)**

 **~ 0fictionluver0**


	3. Fun & Friends

**Heyyy. so i know i haven't been updating in a while, but i've been really busy. I just got back from school retreats yesterday, and i just had a cross country** **meet and karate graduation today. I'm really sorry, and I'll try to do better on the next update;) As always, I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 3 Fun & Friends

Annabeth's POV

I meet a lot of new friends. Obviously there was Thalia, Jason and Piper, but there were also some others that arrived shortly after. There was Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Leo, Calypso, and apparently their friend worked at the aquarium, which is why they go a lot.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Calypso are all a year younger that me, Will and Nico are both a year older, and Hazel is three years younger, and also I found out she and Nico are siblings.

Jason and Piper are together, and so are Leo and Calypso, and Frank and Hazel, and I'm pretty sure Will has a crush or something on Nico, because every time I look over at him, he's always smiling at Nico.

It's kinda strange how young Hazel is, especially to be dating Frank, but you can tell Frank really likes her. I bet you they're gunna be that kind of couple that dates in grade school **(yeah... I just said grade school. deal with it ;))** marries after college, have kids, and grow old together.

"So!" Leo says. Leo and everyone else besides Calypso has ADHD, but unlike me, Leo's ADHD shows. To keep from going crazy, he has to build things that keep magically popping out of his pockets, fiddle with his fingers, hold Calypso's hands, or talk. A LOT. "Why did you move here?" He asks. Maybe I should tell them the whole truth? Haha. No.

"My dad's job."

"Oh. What does he do?"

"Um. He's a pilot."

"Really? Awesome! Where did you move from?"

"Um, New York."

"Really?! Our frie-"

Jason stepped on his foot. Leo gave him a questionable look. Jason gave him a look back. Leo didn't bring it up the rest of the time.

"To the aquarium!" Will shouted. We all piled into his car. Since there were ten of us, two had to sit in the front, four in the middle, and four in the back. Will drove and Nico sat next to him. Leo, Calypso, Jason, and Frank sat in the middle, and Thalia, me, Hazel, and Piper sat in the back. Will said seat belts didn't matter, because the aquarium was only like three or four minutes away. As we sat in the car, we talked and debated about what we wanted to do at the aquarium. "We could see the dolphin show?" Frank suggested. "Doesn't your friend work at the aquarium? Can't he give us a tour or something?" Thalia smirked when I suggested that. "That Kelp Head? Yeah right. We are most likely gunna be there when he gets off from his break, which means the only thing he's gunna be touring, is the aquarium cafeteria." Will called from the front,"We're here! Get your passes ready everyone!" They apparently came a lot .They all pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here." Thalia handed me a sheet of paper. "Thanks," I replied. We all hopped out of the car and walked to the entrance. Once we were in the main entrance, I stopped to look at everything.

It was actually really cool. The aquarium was two levels, and each level was split into smaller sections. The different sections represented different exhibits of habitats. On the ceiling were neon color lights that changed every now and then. It was actually really nice.

Jason pulled out his phone and said he was going to text his friend and tell him to meet us at the food court. As we walked to the food court, I turned to Thalia to ask her some questions about the guy we were meeting.

"Thalia?'

"Yup?"

"What's this friend like? That we're meeting."

"Well, he has ADHD and dyslexia, is for some reason obsessed with the color blue, and in MY opinion, he's just plain annoying. Oh. And he's me and Jason's cousin."

"Huh. He sounds...Interesting?"

"Yup."

As we got to the food court Jason pulled out his phone and quickly looked at it. He said his friend/cousin was almost done, and would be over soon. We found a big table to fit all ten of us. Leo said he wanted candy or something, and Frank basically gave him a look that said it all.

"Really Leo?"

"What?"

"I don't think we need an 'extra sugared' Leo this early in the morning."

"Pshh! Sugar doesn't effect me!"

"Yeah. I believe that..."

"Oh come on! Calypso, tell him!"

He looked over at Calypso, and his smile changed.

"Oh come on! You too!"

"Leo! You know what happens when you have sugar!"

"But you're my girlfriend! You're supposed to back me up! I thought you were on Team Leo!"

"Not when there is an enormous chance that 'Team Leo' could get us all suspended from the aquarium... again."

"Just had to bring it up again, huh!"

"Well, it was kind of a big deal!"

"I set myself on fire one time...ONE TIME! And you think it's all my fault that we got suspended?"

"Okay! Why don't we go over what happen! Shall we? You weren't supposed to be near the aquarium kitchen, let alone _in it_ , yet somehow you managed to do _that,_ catch yourself _on fire_ , and run around _screaming_ until you finally jumped into one of the aquarium tanks. So yeah! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" people were starting to give us funny looks.

"Whatever. You guys are just jealous that _I_ have mad persuasion skills..."

"Leo..."

"Fine! I'll get a PIZZA instead! Happy?"

"Only if I can have some!"

Leo and Calypso left to get the pizza which left me, Thalia, Nico, Will, Frank, Hazel, Jason , and Piper to stare at them in disbelief. Jason took out his phone again and said his friend was going to be here in a few, so he was going to get stuff for us to drink. Piper and I followed him.

Jason went straight for the slushy machine, while me and Piper went to get some bottles of water and a tray to put all the stuff on. Jason pulled out four cups, and started filling them. The first one he filled with just blue raspberry for his friend, Two with grape and green apple for Frank and Hazel, and the last one for him with all five flavors: green apple, blue raspberry, grape, orange, and coke. He said it was better this way because you could "taste the rainbow" whatever that means. As we were walking over to pay, Jason pulled out his phone once again. He said his cousin was walking over now, and he said he was gunna go find him to bring him back to our table. After that, he gave Piper the money, took the blue raspberry slushie with him, and left.

By the time we made it back to the table with all the drinks, the new guy was already sitting down with his back to me. Since he looked like he was talking to Nico, Will, and Jason, I sat down and grabbed a water. I turned to look at him again. His hair was black. It seemed almost, familiar. Huh. Jason stood up from his chair, so I guess that's my queue to say hi. As I stood up, I realized my shoelace got stuck under the chair, so I bent down to fix it.

"Um... Annabeth, I'd like you to meet our friend."

I was getting ready to stand up.

"Percy, this is our new friend, Annabeth." The blue raspberry slushy drop to the ground, spilling all over the floor.

I froze (which might I say is very uncomfortable, you know, being in a squatting position and all...) in shock. Percy? Percy?! As in Percy, Percy?! I was wasn't hearing right. Yeah, that's it. It can't be Percy, Percy...could it?

Time seemed to slow as I stood up and looked straight into his eyes. Sea-green. I tried blinking a few times. Nope. still sea-green. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. This. Cannot. Be. Happening. I can't believe this is Percy.

"Annabeth?"

That voice. So many memories resurfaced, most that I had tried so hard to forget. No. This cannot be happening. I can't believe I was so stupid. _Blue_ slushy? Raven hair? Cousin of two kids named Grace? The love of water? My heart was pounding so fast, I could only hope no one else could hear. Omygoshomygoshomygosh. I tried saying anything.

"I-i." _Stupid Seaweed Brain... geez. I can't even talk to you._ I thought to myself.

"Um. Are you okay, Annabeth?"

All the work I did, just to avoid him... gone down the drain. The constant moving? Down the drain. Never keeping in touch with people I became friends with at my new schools? Down the drain. The precautions? Down the drain. Avoiding camp so I wouldn't have to see him? Down the drain. the things I sacrificed just to avoid him? All down the drain, because the one place I least expected him is where he had to end up. Stupid Seaweed Brain!

"Y-you're h-her-."

"Annabeth!"

I couldn't even finish that stupid sentence, because before I knew it, darkness came over me. In other words, I fainted.

 **Ummm. so yeah! I hope that was enough for you! Again really sorry for not updating.): Ill try to do much better next time! don't forget to R &R!**

 **~0ficitonluver0~**


	4. Unexpected secrets?

**Sup guys!SO I've been having some serious writer's block. Like, I know what I want to write, but I can't fill it in with details. It's so frustrating!I'm open to ideas for future reference. I'm sorry this chapter has taken a while to upload. I hope it's long enough to make up for it. Thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Annabeth!" I quickly grabbed her before she could hit the floor. I put her head in my lap.

"What the heck Percy! You stare at a girl for literally THREE SECONDS, and make her pass out?!" I could feel people starring.

"Yeah. I'm so hot she fainted." I grumbled.

I remember the first time this happened. We were at camp and it was hot. All of a sudden she just fainted. Later I found out that when she was younger, she ran away a lot. One time, she didn't get enough nutrients or something, and she almost died. She found out she had this weird disease or syndrome thingy (I wan't exactly paying attention). It was like having low blood pressure. If she didn't get a certain amounts of vitamins and nutrients in the morning, she couldn't make it through the day.

I scanned the tables for her bag. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. There! I quickly scooted closer and grabbed her bag and started going through it. I started shaking the contents out to sort through it, being careful not to hit Annabeth with any of it.

"What the heck Percy!"

"What?!"

"You can't just go through some random girls purse!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"NO!" Yup. People were definitely staring. Weird thing was, they weren't doing anything.

"Really Percy? If she's not random, then what is she?"

"What?!"

"I bet you don't know anything about her!"

"Try me!"

"How old is she?"

"17."

"What's her favorite animal?"

"Owl."

"Where'd she come from?"

"New York."

"Have any siblings?"

"Two step brothers. Bobby and Matthew."

Thalia starred at me. I just looked back down to search through Annabeth's things again. Yes! Found it! I grabbed a grey, rectangle box the size of a book. I found the zipper and opened it. I took out a thing that kinda looked like a pencil. It was a lot thicker, though. When Thalia saw what it had, her eyes widened, and she tried to grab it from me.

"Percy! You can't go around stabbing random girls with needles!"

"How many times have I told you, she not some random girl!"

"Well, then what is she!?"

Thalia was seriously getting on my last nerve. First, I'm reunited with Annabeth, who I haven't seen in years, but with my luck, she faints at the sight of me, and while I'm trying to help Annabeth, Thalia is _pestering_ me with questions (yeah! I'm so mad I used the word pestering! Deal with it!). I guess all these emotions were swirling in my head, and annoying the crap out of me. All those years ago, Annabeth, the move, the way she wouldn't look at me after the incident, the days she became so distant, the bullying she went through, the teasing and torment. Everything was welling up inside of me. It was like a volcano ready to explode. My blood was boiling, and I was getting more annoyed and mad every. freaking. second. Finally, it just burst out of me. I was so mad, my face was turning red, and my fist were clenched so tightly, my finger nails dug into my skin, and it was starting to draw blood. I calmly took the pencil thing pressed it to Annabeth's thigh, and heard it click. I grabbed the box put the pencil thing back in, zipped it up, and stared at Thalia. _You better brace yourself_ Thalia, _you're not gunna know what hit you._

"You want to know what she means to me?! YOU WANT TO KNOW!" I could here a baby crying in the background.

"Yeah... I kinda do." Thalia was being her know- it -all self. Grrrr.

"Fine! I've known Annabeth since I was 12-"

"Whoop-de do Percy, why are you getting so upset-"

"NO! You don't get to cut me off! You said you wanted to know!"

"Fine, continue your _lame_ excuse." _Lame?! LAME?!_

''Ha! That's really funny Thalia, cuz you know what? I ALMOST DIED FOR ANNABETH! IS THAT REALLY A LAME EXCUSE?!"

"Percy, stop being ridiculous, you're overreact-"

"NO! You wanted to know! You know how I got this!" I pointed to the right side of my face.

I had told Jason and Thalia I had gotten hit by a car when I had showed up to their house with a scar that hadn't been there before.

Then, I pulled my shirt up to show her my scarred stomach. There were so many visible cuts, and a couple of incision lines, even though it had been so long ago.

"You know how I got these?! Do you?! I SAVED ANNABETH FROM GETTING HIT BY A FREAKING CAR! I ALMOST DIED THALIA! _I. ALMOST. DIED_. AND YOU KNOW WHAT UPSETS ME EVEN MORE? IS THAT _JASON_ KNEW I GOT HIT BY A CAR TRYING TO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND NAMED _ANNABETH_ , AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO _TELL_ ME ANYTHING A _SECOND_ AGO! I'M _SORRY_ YOU THINK THAT IS SUCH A LAME EXCUSE THALIA! I REALLY DO!" Swiveled my head to glare at Jason, who looked guilty and shocked.

I could hear people gasping and whispering around me. Thalia just stared at me, not saying anything. My breathing was heavy, and I was clenching and unclenching my fists. I could tell my other friends were trying to process what was happening. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to look at a security guard. "Mr. Jackson, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're causing a big commotion, and-"

"Unhg."

Annabeth was starting to wake up. "Sorry Kameron. You're gonna have to wait. I need to take care of my _friend_ first."

"But-"

"Kam! I'll leave as soon as this is taken care of. You don't want a random girl lying on the floor while the only person who knows how to help her has been kicked out. Do you?"

"No, bu-"

"Nope! I told you, after this, I'll leave."

"Fine. But if you make any more racket, I'm going to personally escort you out, Perce."

"Thanks Kam."

I turned back to Annabeth and leaned over her. "Wake up, Wise Girl." Her eyes immediately shot open.

* * *

 **So. I dunno if that was a cliffhanger or** **what. If it was, then... MWHAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAA! If it wasn't, then... sorry. Just wanted to say, thanks for the awesome reviews you guys left, they were all so positive :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as always, thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	5. Running

**Hi. So I've been having writers block. again. so I'm not trying to make excuses, but if this chapter is kinda sloppy, sorry. I should have said this a long time ago, but if you haven't already, please go check out my other story. It's called Surprise, Surprise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I groaned.

"Wake up, Wise Girl."

I knew that voice! My eyes shot open. I tried taking in my surroundings. I was obviously laying down, but under my head was something soft. I looked from side to side. I could see my new friends looking at me with worry. As I looked up, I was face with the one person I had least expected to see. As I processed who it was I shot up, and accidentally hit him in the nose.

"Owww!"

He was clutching his nose. Omygosh. I didn't mean it. I was on the floor slowly backing up. I started to reach out to him. No. I pulled my hand back. He looked up and noticed what I did. He sighed.

"Annabeth? Look. You have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. Come on."

I silently starred and shook my head. I kept backing up. To my friends, it might have seem like he meant bumping him in the nose...or maybe they knew about us, but I knew he meant the "accident".

"Annabeth..."

He tried to come closer, but I just kept backing up. I still refused to say anything. I kept backing up, until finally, I was against the wall, and couldn't go anywhere.

"Annabeth, please? When will you realize it wasn't your fault? Annabeth, look at me."

I kept shaking my head. I wrapped my arms around my knees. I started to cry. Tears were slipping down my face. I took a look at Percy. There was still a scar on the right side of his face from the "accident". That did it. I broke. The tears fell freely, as I pulled my knees closer to me. I started to shake as memories of what happened resurfaced. Bits and pieces of the "accident" started to enter my mind.

All of a sudden, I felt arms wrap around me, trying to comfort me. I breathed in, and the old, familiar scent of the ocean brought even more tears to my eyes. No. He shouldn't be near me. He needs to stay as far away as possible. I stiffened. My tears started to stop. I looked up into his perfect sea-green eyes. I couldn't do this. Without saying anything, I shoved him away, and stood up. I already missed the warmth of Percy's arms.

"Annabeth! Don't do this!"

I wasn't listening. I just grabbed my purse from the floor, and headed to the entrance of the aquarium. As soon as I reached the door, I pulled out my phone to call Susan. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Annabeth, you having fun?" I paused for a minute before taking in a shaky breath.

"Can you please come pick me up. I ran into... him. I really don't think I can deal with this right now." I heard her stop what she was doing.

"Okay, I'll be straight over. No more than two minutes."

"Thanks Susan."

"Okay. I'll see you in a second."

I stepped outside of the building, and tried to get as far away from the building as possible. I knew he would try to come looking for me. As if my thoughts were heard out loud, the door swung open behind me, and I could hear someone's footsteps running out.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around to see if he had seen me. He hadn't yet, so I started walking faster. Thank the gods it was a super busy day. I started looking for Susan's car.

"Annabeth!"

I could hear his voice getting closer. As I turned to see if he was following, I saw my car. I took out in a full sprint towards the car. Susan saw me immediately, and rushed to open the door. I jumped in the seat next to her, and closed the door. I turned to the window to see if he'd followed me, and sure enough, he was looking straight at me. He was too far to make it, and obviously new, because he continued to stare at me. That second turned into hours, but before I knew it, his face disappeared, leaving only the reflection of my tear stained face looking back at me.

Percy's POV

As soon as Annabeth grabbed her purse, and walked away, I got over my initial shock, and tried to stand up and go after her. People all around me were sending sympathetic looks, or looks of terror and shock. I was getting really uncomfortable. As I stood up though, Jason grabbed my arm. I glared at him. It was almost his fault. He doesn't deserve to be this close.

"Percy, give her some space."

"Jason, I can't! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen her? I can't just let her slip through my fingers again!"

"But Pe-"

"No. I'm going."

I yanked my arm out of his grip, and started walking away. I tried to move as fast as I could, but the crowds were awful. I mean seriously, out of all the days they choose to be busy. Seriously?! By the time I got to the entrance, she was nowhere to be seen. I tried calling out to her.

"Annabeth!"

I scanned one more time, and I saw a flash of an orange shirt, before it disappeared. I started to push through the crowd. Just as I made it, I saw the orange shirt close the door to a car. I'm too late. I stared until her eyes locked with mine. In that second, time slowed, and It felt like we could have stared for hours. Finally, her car sped off leaving me in the middle of the sidewalk.

I heard Thalia come up behind me. I was irritated now. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Percy... I know you're upset, but-"

"Upset? Upset?! Why do you give a dam-"

I realized how many little kids were around, and some had started to stare.

"p. Damp paper towels. That's what I'm mad about Thalia." I hope she got it.

"Wha...?" she looked around at the little kids, "oh...".

"I forgot that we need to change the damp paper towels. Inside. Let's go."

"Okayyy."

We walked back to the building, and the entire way, I was already trying to come up with ways to see Annabeth again. Wether she liked it or not, I was going to see her again. I would promise myself that much.

* * *

 **Sooo. Make any sense? If it doesn't sorry. It's really late right now, and I haven't been able to come up with anything. Sorry. I hope you understand! Thanks for reading, and as always, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	6. I'm sorry

**Hi guys. So I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry, but it's just been taking a really long time to write this chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It's only been a day since I've seen him, but it's hard knowing he's here.

As soon as we came home, I had rushed out of the car, into the house, up the stairs, and slammed the door shut to my room. Susan had been up once, and it was to give me dinner. She tried talking to me, but gave up when she knew I wouldn't budge.

I probably looked terrible, but I could care less at the moment. My mind was flooding with memories that I had hoped to forget.

I curled up into a ball as another memory hit me.

 _~~flashback to the day of the accident~~_

 _I was getting ready. Percy had called yesterday to come to his house because he needed to tell me something._

 _I was worried. The entire week, it seemed Percy wasn't paying attention. He would sometimes sit silently, listening to me talk. It was like he wanted to say something, but something else was telling him not to. I was so distracted, I forgot my phone and my wallet._

 _"Bye Susan! I'm leaving!" I called out. She waved from the kitchen._

 _"Don't come home too late!"_

 _I walked out of our apartment. It was windy. Geez. This weather is terrible. I looked up. The skies were grey, and the clouds were covering the sun. The wind had started to pick up, and my teeth were shattering. I kept walking. Traffic must be terrible. I narrowly missed getting run over, as I sprinted to the other side of the sidewalk. As I kept walking, I was formulating reasons why Percy may need to talk, and why he's been so depressed lately._

 _Maybe someone died in his_ _family? Nah. He would have said something. Plus, I know most of his family._

 _Is he sick? I doubt it._

 _Did he fail a class? I don't think he would be this depressed..._

 _Maybe school swim tryouts were canceled! Wouldn't we all know then? Gahhh! It's killing me not being able to figure- oh my gods... What if?_

 _What if he wants to break up with me? No no no! Of course not! We've been through too much together! I doubt that's it. I think..._

 _Percy and I had been dating for almost four years. Well, I don't know if you would call it "dating" when you're only thirteen. I'm sixteen now, and we haven't left each other's side (not literally) since our first years at camp together._

 _I stopped. I had arrived in front of Percy's apartment. I took a deep breath and walked inside. He couldn't be breaking up with me... right?_

 _~~End of flashback~~_

I felt the tears starting to well in my eyes. I curled into a tighter ball (if that's even possible). I'm pretty sure I'm shaking right now. I can feel another memory at the back of my mind, threatening to flash in my mind. I know what it is, and it's the one memory I wish I NEVER had. I felt the tears start to fall as I was pulled back into the terrifying memory.

~~ _flashback~~_

 _I knocked on Percy's door, and waited a second before hearing someone come. The door opened, and waiting inside, was Percy. Again, he looked terrible. He was silent, his hair was an even bigger mess than it usually was, and the excitement in his eyes seemed to vanish._

 _"Hey Wise Girl."_

 _"Hey." He opened the door wider, and I silently stepped in._

 _When I walked in, I immediately knew something was different. As I analyzed the room, it hit me, and my stomach started to get queasy._

 _"Um Percy? Where is all your furniture?" He sighed and made his was to me._

 _The_ _living room no longer had any furniture. The sofa and chairs were moved out, along with the T.V, and all of the family photos. The only thing left was the coffee table, which looked bare as well without all the usual clutter on top._

 _"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why don't we go to my_ _room?" I followed him, as he silently sulked to his room._

 _When I walked in, he close the door behind me, and told me to sit down. I sat down on his bed, as he sat down beside me. We sat in silence for a while before he sighed. The entire time, he couldn't even look at me. Instead, he chose to stare at his feet._

 _"Annabeth, this is really hard to say, and I...I feel bad that I hadn't said anything earlier, but I was scared things would go wrong, and I...I guess I was just scared of what your reaction would be."_

 _Oh gods. He was breaking up with me._

 _"Annabeth, I'm really sorry, but-" I stood up, and sighed._

 _"Percy, save it. I knew this was happening, but what I don't get is why you waited so long." He looked at me in shock._

 _"H-how did you know? I haven't told anybody. You were going to be the first person!" Now I was confused._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"What are_ you _talking about?"_

 _"Percy! Cut the games! Just tell me what was so important!"_

 _"Well I was until you interrupted me!" Now we were both standing. I think my face was turning red._

 _"Well I'm sorry! If it was so important, maybe you should have told me sooner!"_

 _"I told you! I was scared of what you might think!"_

 _"Awww! Percy Jackson? Scared?! No!"_

 _"Quit it Annabeth. This is serious."_

 _"Well, then tell me! What is so important that you just_ had _to drag me here at the last moment!"_

 _"You want to know? Really?"_

 _"Heck yeah! If you really think I'm stupid, and can't handle the truth, Jackson, I'm gunna-"_

 _"I'm moving."_

 _My mind hadn't apparently fully processed what he had just said, because I just stared at him for what seemed like eternity. When I finally had figured out what he said, my knees went weak, and I sat back on the bed. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Now don't get me wrong, I rarely cry, but this was just..._

 _"When are you leaving?" Percy looked really nervous. He sat back down on the bed, and rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"Um, well, you see-"_

 _"Just spit it out!"_

 _"Erm, we're leaving the day after tomorrow." I jumped up, anger was clearly written all over my face._

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"Look, Annabeth, I'm sor-"_

 _"No! You don't get to say anything! Two days? Two freaking days?! I can't believe you Percy! When were you planning on telling anyone?! Huh? Or were you just not going to tell anyone at all! You were just going to magically vanish into thin air! Is that it Percy?"_

 _"Annabeth, listen to me."_

 _"No! I'm not finished! Do you really expect me to listen to you now!? I mean, I've been all ears since... whenever! Why didn't you tell me?! I'm you girlfriend for Hades sake! Do I just mean nothing to you!?"_

 _"Annabeth..."_

 _"What!? Gods... and to think I thought you would trust me..."_

 _"Annabeth. Can you just listen to me? I'm sorry. Okay?" I scoffed._

 _"Yeah, like that's gunna fix everything..." he sighed, and looked down.  
_

 _"I was just... scared. Scared of what happened when I told you. I was scared you were going to leave me, because you didn't want to go through with a long distance relationship... I dunno. I was just scared of loosing you."_

 _"Percy, you know that's a sorry excuse for not telling me! Don't you think I would have done everything I could to_ try _and stay with you? Geez. I can't believe you would think I would give up on us that easily."_

 _"Wise Gir-"_

 _"No. You don't get to call me that!" he sighed._

 _"Annabeth, you know I have loyalty issues, and the past I had with my dad just wasn't helping. I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't."_

 _"Gods Percy, We've been through everything together. I can't believe you wouldn't trust me. We've been together for almost four years. Four. Freaking. Years Percy! Ugh! I can't believe you!" I stood up and turned away, but he grabbed my wrist. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but since we first meet, he's been getting stronger and stronger. I was getting really angry now. Can't he just let go?!_

 _"Annabeth, will you just give me a_ _chance? I've already said sor-" I slapped him. Hard. Oh my gosh. I just slapped him. I. Just. Slapped. Percy. I have_ never _done that._

 _I gasped in shock at what I had just done. I could already see the angry, red hand print forming on his face. He let go of my hand._

 _"Oh my gods, Percy. I-i didn't mean it."_

 _"Annabeth, it's fi-"_

 _"NO! Just. J-just leave me alone!" I turned, tears streaming down my face now, as I ran out of his room._

 _I ran, and ran, and ran. I ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out the door of the building. I could hear Percy calling me in the distance, but I kept running. I ran across the road, nearly getting hit by a car again, I didn't even hear them honking. I couldn't hear anything, except my feet slapping against the pavement, and Percy's voice. Tears were streaming down my face, and I couldn't see anything, but I kept running. I pushed through crowds of_ _people, ignoring their protests and shouts. I didn't know where I was running to, but I just kept running. I could hear Percy's voice getting louder, and knew he was catching up, but I kept running._

 _It felt like I had been sprinting for a good ten minutes, before I realized I was actually really tired. I started to slow down, and all I could hear was my heart pounding, and Percy shouting from a distance. I stopped and turned, forgetting that I was in the middle of the road. That's when I realized it was pouring raining, and the skies were a dark grey. You could hardly see. Thankfully, no one was on the road, but as I took in my surroundings, I also realized that we were really far out in some deserted area. I could see very few buildings dotting the area._

 _"ANNABETH!" Percy's voice snapped me put of my thoughts. I turned just in time to see two headlights. They were approaching. Fast._

 _My eyes widened as the car showed no sign of stopping. I tried to move. I tried to jump, or leap, or something, but it was like my legs had turned to lead. I was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, and there was no way I was going to make it. The car was honking, but I couldn't move. Percy's voice was yelling my name. A million thoughts were jumbled in my mind, and I saw my life flash before my eyes. There was nothing I could do, no nowhere to run, no where to is how everyone was going to remember me. This is not good. This was it. This was how I was going to die. This was my ending. I braced myself for impact._

 _Everything was moving in slow motion._

 _The sounds around me began to blur, until the only thing I could hear, was the beating of my heart. The headlights seemed to brighten, and the car was moving in slow motion. In the very back of my mind, I could hear Percy shouting at me, trying to get me to move. I turned my head around to face him, he was running towards me from a yard away. I locked eyes with him, and at that moment, everything stopped, and the only thing I could see was sea green._

 _The rain was coming down harder, and it was mixing with my tears. I was sobbing now. My heart felt as if it had been squeezed. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out._

 _'I love you' I said to Percy as I turned back to face the car. I could hear Percy screaming in the distance, but my mind was else where. I was thinking. Thinking about everything that ever happened to me. Thinking about me. About my friends, about my family, about Percy. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anything, and braced myself for impact. This is how I was going to die. This was my ending._

 _A forced pushed me so hard, I felt myself fly thought the air before hitting the ground._

 _My breath was knocked out of me, and I knew my head had hit the pavement on the side of the road. I couldn't move, and I refused to open my eyes. I could feel a line of blood trickling down my head. My ankle hurt really bad, and I'm pretty sure it was broken. There were definitely cuts and bruises all over my body. Spots were definitely dancing in my vision. What confused me the most though, was that the lights from the car seemed to have disappeared, and the screeching of tires sounded far away. I couldn't think about it too much, because all I was thinking about in that moment was Percy. I hope he will forgive me for leaving him like this._

 _I could feel myself slipping into the dark abyss. I am dying. All because I couldn't face the fact that Percy was moving. Gods. I am so stupid. I hope that he'll find someone better than me. Someone who can love him. Even more than I have. He deserves better._

 _With that final thought, I felt myself slipping. The darkness over came as one last tear slid down my cheek._

 _I'm sorry Percy. I really am._

* * *

 ** _Sooo._** **Hehe. I'm sorry I was gone so long. I'm just trying to get more ideas for this story. When I had first started this story, I had** **only had ideas up until the third chapter. So far, I've been winging it. I really appreciated all the positive reviews you guys gave me! Sometimes looking at them makes my day. I hope you enjoyed. I will try to get the next chapter posted sooner that last time. I think I'm going to start asking you questions, and you guys can respond in the comments. If I get enough response, I might keep doing it.**

 **Question: Since this Saturday is Halloween, what are you guys going to be? (if your dressing up)**

 **We have a carnival at our school, and everyone dresses up for it. This year, my bff and I are dressing up as Peter Pan, and his (in my case, her) shadow.**

 **As always, I hope you guys enjoy, and make sure you read my other stories! :D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	7. Hanging In there

**Hallo guys! So, here is the next chapter. As always, please read, review, and most importantly... enjoy!:D**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V (still in flashback)

 _I opened my eyes, and immediately felt the throbbing in my head. Everything was dizzying._

 _Someone was shaking my shoulder._

 _"Wake up! Come on!"_

 _I turned to the voice. It belonged to a girl, maybe twenty years old. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked like she had been crying._

 _I tried to sit up. What happened? Why was I on the ground? Why did my head hurt so much? Was that blood? Why is the world_ _spinning?_

 _I scanned my surroundings. We were on the road out in the middle of nowhere, and it was dark and raining. That's when I remembered everything. How did I...? My thoughts were immediately directed towards Percy._

 _That's when my eyes fell on him._

 _I drew in a shuddering breath._

 _The girl stood next to me was crying._

 _"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were running across! If I had known, I would have stopped! Now, your friend could be dead, and it's all my fault!"_

 _There was a pang in my chest. It felt like someone was squeezing my heart._

 _Dead._

 _My legs were moving before I could comprehend anything. I hissed as the pain shot through my foot, and up my leg, but I kept moving. The rain had reduced to a slight trickle. The girl was running after me, telling me to slow down, but I kept running. I stopped, when I came up to him. I looked him over,_ _and then, my legs gave in. I crumbled to the ground, sobbing._

 _When Percy had pushed me, he had been hit by the car from the side. I could tell most of his ribs from the left side had broken. His side was bruised, and blood was coming out from the midsection of his stomach. From where his head hit the side of the car, and then falling to the pavement, a long cut went from above the right side of his eye, to right below his ear. Blood was trickling out as well. His body was laying on it's side, arms stretched in front of him. His phone had flown out of his pocket, and was laying in pieces a few feet away._ _His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. He seemed to almost be sleeping, except for the huge amount of blood surrounding him._

 _I sighed in relief. At least he was still alive and breathing. I tried to compose myself as much as possible. I stood up, trying not to put any weight on my ankle. I turned to the girl who was starring at me, and held out my hand._ _Whoa...dizzy._

 _"I'm calling for help." she quickly nodded and dug her phone out of her pockets. I tried to blink the spots out of my eyes._

 _I quickly dialed 911, and waited for someone to answer._

 _"Hello? What's your emergency?" U_ _gh. I hated how these people sounded so calm all the time._

 _"My boyfriend was hit by a car, and we're in the middle of nowhere. I need an ambulance." my voice sounded kinda raspy._

 _"Do you know the street you're on, or where you are?" Lady, did I not just freaking tell you we're in the middle of nowhere?!_

 _"Uh, I'm not completely sure." The girl behind me tapped me on the shoulder, and gestured for the phone. I gave it to her._

 _"Um, hi. We are on the intersection of Francis lane, and Robin road. Yes, five minutes? Okay." she handed the phone back to me._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"We will be sending help immediately. Please stay on the line with us. Okay?" Ummm. Where do you think I'd go?_

 _"Okay."_

 _At that moment, the pain went through my foot again, and I almost fell as black spots danced in my vision. Again...dizzy._

 _"Are you okay?" I looked at the girl._

 _"I-i'm fine... I think I just landed on my foot when Percy pushed me."_

 _"Okay, just try and stay awake, ok? They'll be here soon." I nodded, and almost fell again. Okay, I was_ _definitely not okay._

 _"Are you sure you're okay? I think you should sit down. Here, give me the phone." As I went to move to give her the phone, I turned on the wrong foot. All kinds of pain shot up through my foot. I gasped as the dark reclaimed my vision._

 _"Oh my gosh!" she was the last thing I saw before I crumbled to the ground._

 _(end of flashback)_

Susan was trying to comfort me as I cried on her shoulder. I was trembling, and I couldn't seem to stop.

Why? Why me?

Nothing had been the same since the accident, and it haunted me everyday. Even when I tried so hard to not let it show, even the slightest mention, or a picture could trigger anything.

But seeing him again... it killed me on the inside, and anything and everything I had been holding back... broke loose.

"Annabeth? You okay?" I shook my head.

"Well, I'm going to leave you for a bit. If you need anything, please. Tell me, okay?" I sniffed, and nodded at her.

She got off the bed, and walked to the door. Before she closed it, she looked back at me, and smiled.

"Hang in there... kay?"

After she left, I waited a couple of seconds before collapsing on the bed." _*sigh*_

 _Hang in there Annabeth. Hang in there._

* * *

 **Hi guys. So sorry this was really crappy. To be honest, this story is just getting worse and worse. I'm a terrible writer. :(**

 **Anyways, I hoped you** **enjoyed, review, and please check out my other stories :)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	8. My bad for getting your hopes up

Hi guys! So I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. This was my first story, and at the time, I had a lot of free time one my hands. I haven't been updating as much because I'm busy, and I'm kinda not liking the way this story is turning out. I'm not a very good writer. I hope you guys understand, and I completely get it if you don't want to follow it anymore. I will try updating more during Christmas, but I can't keep promises. It will most likely be summer when I can update the most. I will continue working on my other stories, but this one will not have as many updates. I have the other chapters done for other stories already, so that's why it's easier. I would love if I could have some feedback, because it will help me with ideas. Thanks for understanding! I will be updating one more chapter before I take a little break on this story. Thanks guys!:D

~0ficitonluver0~


	9. The Miracle

**Hellloooo! So it's been a while! I hope this chapter is okay! :D I'm very sorry for not being able to write... this was my first story, an idea in my head. I had it somewhat planned out, but I'm running out of ideas for this story. It's not a very long chapter, and I'm sorry about that because there's a good chance I won't be updating this story in a long time, but I hope you guys understand, and hope you enjoy this story somewhat...:)**

 **Btw, I know nothing about how the hospital works, which is strange because I've been in a hospital more times than I like to admit, so can we please just excuse the fact that I have no brain, and pretend this can actually happen in a hospital (what's written in the story is what I'm talking about)? :D**

 **now, on with the story!:D**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the sun streaming in through my windows, and Thalia watching over me...wait what!?

"Thalia!" I almost jumped off the bed.

"Sup."

"What are you doing here? How did you get in my room?" she sat down on the bed.

"Duh. Your mom let me in."

"Um, why are you here?"

"Just wanted to check on you."

"Oh. Ok."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she gave me a look.

"Okay, maybe I'm not _completely_ okay." she kept giving me a look.

"Okay! I'm not okay. I'm just... shocked. About what's happening."

"Yeah... I've been meaning to ask you. What _happened_ between you two? I mean, Percy kinda exploded and told me that he got hit by a car trying to save you, but that was it." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It's a long story." she smirked.

"No kidding. You see him, faint, then run away. Nah, that's just how you greet people when you see them. Right?" I scoffed.

"Geez. Sarcastic much?" we both laughed.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"What actually happened?" I sighed.

"You really want to know?"

"Heck yeah! Girl, I've got time!" I nodded, smiling and she sat down next to me on the bed.

I told her about the incident, and how it was my fault that Percy was hurt. Thalia is a actually a really good listener. I told her why I fainted (because she asked how that had anything to do with Percy getting hurt), and I told her a little bit more about me. Just not the whole moving situation.

"So, why are you so scared of Percy then? All I've heard so far is how Percy pushed you out of the way. Why are you so scared?" I sat there for a moment debating wether or not I could trust Thalia.

"Well, it happened after I blacked out. The second time."

~Flashback~

 _I woke up, and the first thing that came to my mind was Percy. I shot up, and looked around, confused. Am I in a...hospital? Yup._

 _The walls were white, and a little chair sat next to my bed. I looked down, and saw a cast on my leg. Well, I guess now I know why it hurt so much...my head was slightly hurting, and the room seemed to be spinning._

 _"Oh my gosh! Your awake!" a girl next to me let out a sigh of_ _relief. I yelped. I hadn't noticed a girl sitting in the chair next to my bed. She immediately rushed to get up, and started talking._

 _"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been going that fast! I can't believe I did what I did! I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh! Ill pay for everything I've done! I can't tell you how sorry and guilty I feel!" I put a hand on her arm, and tried to smile._

 _"It's okay." I whispered. The way she looked at me, told me she knew it wasn't okay, but it wasn't completely her fault._

 _"It was partially my fault too, I should have been looking, but I wasn't, and I was just so angry with Percy for not telling me anything, and I thought we were through, and I was just trying to get away, and everything happened so fast, and now, everything could be through! What if he doesn't make it?! Oh gods! What did I do!" I broke down in tears. She immediately hugged me, trying to comfort me._

 _"Hey, it's okay. I just talked with the doctor, and they said they were able to stop the bleeding, and they were going to take him into surgery to fix him right up, and since we have time, and I think you need to stop thinking about it, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" I told her who I was, how old, who Percy was, and how we meet, I even told her about camp, which was strange because I had just met the girl._

 _"I'm sorry, I've been talking the entire time...I didn't even get your name!" I smiled a bit. She laughed._

 _"Well, My name is Calypso Atlas, and I'm twenty two. I work in a mechanic shop with my boyfriend, Leo, and I just realized he is probably super worried because I was driving back home when everything happened, and I completely forgot to call him!_ _Shoot!" She made a mad dash for her phone, and I laughed bit. All of a sudden, the door burst opened, and Calypso and I both shouted. She dropped her phone._

 _Standing in the doorway, was a scrawny, but tall Latino looking man. He had brown curly hair, and elfish features. He was breathing hard, and looked worried but also relieved._

 _"Oh gods Calypso! When you didn't come home yesterday, I was so worried, and this morning I went to the shop, because I thought that maybe you had gone there yesterday and forgot to call me, but then, as I was fixing someone's car, I overheard the conversation of two nurses saying that a girl had called, and then they said the doctors were really frantic trying to save her boyfriend because another girl had hit him with a car, and then I immediately went up to them and asked for a name, and they told me it was you, and then I was relieved, and then I wasn't, and then I dropped everything and got in my car, and then I drove here, and then I got out and ran into the hospital, and then I think I scared the lady at the front desk, and then I asked for the room number, and then I ran in here, and then... Oh wait that's it. " by that time, I was laughing, and Calypso looked about ready to loose it._

 _"Oh my gosh, Leo. I didn't know you were capable of worrying that much!" she said in a joking tone. He smiled, and pulled her into a hug._

 _"I was scared... I'm sorry. Now, who is this person that I'm guessing you hit with your car. See?! I told you Calypso! You drive like there is something is chasing you, so you swerve to get rid of it." she punched him in the shoulder, and gestured to me._

 _"This is Annabeth. I_ almost _hit her with the car, but her boyfriend pushed her out of the way in time. It was quite a_ _terrifying site, but amazing too. Her boyfriend's name is Percy. It was crazy! He was like a couple of_ yards _away, and I don't know how, but he ran so fast, that he got to her in a matter of_ seconds _. He must have been on some serious adrenaline." Leo raised an eyebrow and whistled._

 _"Are you sure it wasn't steroids?" I smirked._

 _"Well I'm sorry your boyfriend was hurt. I'm telling you... I think Calypso likes to think she is an elephant while driving..." Calypso raised an eyebrow at him. "you know, because elephants have short stubby arms, which would make it hard for them to dr-"_

 _"I get it, Leo!" she shoved him a little, and I laughed._

 _"Anyways, we'll try to cover as much of the cost as we possibly can... If you don't mind me asking, why were you running away from this amazing boyfriend?_ _"_

 _"Leo!"_

 _"It's okay. I don't mind. "I shrugged._

 _"What? I'm just asking? Did she tell_ you _?" she shrugged._

 _"Why did you run away?" Calypso asked. So I told them._

 _When I had finished, Leo and Calypso just stared._

 _"Oh wow." I nodded and was about say something else when the door burst open, again. In the doorway, were Sally and Paul Blofis. Percy's mom and stepdad. I stared at them in shook, and then burst into tears. Sally was immediately at mysids, comforting me._

 _"I'm so sorry Sally! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have been so angry! All of this wouldn't have happened if I had just calmed down!" she hugged me._

 _"Shhh. It's okay Annabeth. I told Percy he needed to tell you earlier, that boy_ _just doesn't listen. He's as stubborn as a brick wall." she smiled a little, trying to lighten up the mood. I smiled a little._

 _"Stupid Seaweed Brain..." I muttered, shaking my head and sniffling._

 _"Your parents will be here shortly. They had to clear some things up with the police, so they couldn't come with us." I gave her a questionable look. She seemed to get it._

 _"When you didn't come home yesterday, they got worried and called us. I tried getting a hold of Percy because me and Paul had left to give you guys some time alone. I couldn't get_ _through to Percy, so they called the police. This morning, they got a call from the hospital saying that you were here. Apparently neither of you had your IDs, so the hospital couldn't make calls to us to say where you were, and what happened." I nodded._

 _"I'm sorry. I was so deep in thought, I completely forgot to grab my wallet and phone when I left the house, then, when Percy was... you know, his phone broke, and I don't know where his wallet is. It must have fallen out of his pocket." I sighed and closed my eyes._

 _"I hope Percy is okay."_

* * *

Me and Thalia took a break because I was hungry. Susan came up with some soup, and a root beer float... yeah, weird combination, but I love root beer floats, and it seemed to be the only thing cheering me up at the moment.

After we finished out soup and floats, I sat back on the bed, and continued the story.

* * *

 _It had been about three and a half weeks since the accident, and a lot of things had changed._

 _One, Calypso, Leo, and I had become friends. I had been let out a couple days before, and they would come to visit me at my house, or they would come to the hospital to hang out when I was with Percy._

 _Two, Percy was rarely making progress. Every once in a while, he would stir, but he could only stay conscious for a couple of minutes before falling back asleep. He looked terrible, and I sometimes wondered if he felt as terrible as he looked._ _I was the whole cause of the_ _situation, and it made me feel horrible. I slowly started to eat less, and I would spend as much time as I could with Percy. He had almost died, and it was my fault._

 _The third thing was, Percy_ _was't moving for a couple more months. Obviously he can't go anywhere right now, because he was basically in a coma, but his parents decided they were going to slow down a bit, and stay a couple of more months. They want to make sure when he recovers, he can move on his own, before moving._

 _The fourth thing, and last, was school. School. It was hard to come back with all the rumors and other things going around. It didn't help that me and Percy had been on the news, and someone had posted something on Twitter and Facebook. The first day I had come back was okay. The kids seemed to be nice, and helped me, but the next couple of days just went downhill. Rumors went around, and people started to avoid me like the plague. One kid "_ _accidentally" tripped on the back leg of my chair, which resulted in me almost falling when I had an already broken leg._

 _"Annabeth?" I turned around to see my old friend, Silena._

 _"Silena?!" I hadn't seen her since camp last year. Yeah, we talked from time to time, but it was hard with the different time zones, and school._

 _I got up from the chair beside Percy's hospital bed, and hugged SIlena._

 _"Oh my gods, Annabeth! What happened to you! As soon as I heard about the accident, I_ begged _my dad to let me take the private jet here. I called your parents, and guess what? I'm staying with you!" she smiled._

 _"Oh my gosh! Really?! How long? Why?!" I was so happy. I hadn't smiled this much in four weeks._

 _"Well, I'm going to be here for a while. Until your cast comes off. My dad has a movie to shoot a couple of hours away, and since you know him, he didn't want me at home by myself, so he's letting me stay with you to help you out, and go to school with you!"_

 _Silena Beauregard. She was the daughter of Cole Beauregard. Yes,_ the _Cole Beauregard. She wasn't like other girls I'd met with famous parents, though. She took pride in the fact that her dad was an amazing actor and praised around the world, but she didn't show off her money or brag. She said the only person she could really trust back at home, was Charlie. Her boyfriend. His real name is Charles Beckendorf, but she calls him Charlie._

 _"I can't believe your staying! How's Beck?"_

 _"He's good. A little disappointed that I wasn't going to be there for a couple of_ _weeks, but he said he would all through. He has a surprise for me." she sighed dreamily. I smiled and rolled my eyes._

 _Beck was also the son of a very wealthy business man. His father was Hephaestus Beckendorf. He owned a very_ _successful car company. One that builds top of the line race cars, sports cars, and at the moment, he was trying to build energy efficient cars._

* * *

At that moment, Thalia stopped to ask me a question.

"Why do you have such famous, and rich friends? Geez."

"Well you see, do you remember the camp I was talking about? Most of the kids at that camp have somewhat famous parents. Wether it be business wise, acting wise, even sports wise. Lots of the kids have also lost their parents, and many of them are half siblings, because of... you know... problems the parents might've had. Anyways, my mom...not Susan. My real mom, is a very famous architect. Have you heard of Athena? That's her nickname in the business world because she's really smart and talented. She's written a couple of books, and had books written about her. Anyways, I've meet a lot of my friends through camp, so that's why most of them are famous and rich. Trust me though, not all of them are nice like that."

* * *

 _Silena stayed with me for almost a month and a half. She would come to school with me, sit through my classes, and then drive us home. She was the best friend I could ever asked for. The surprise that Beck had for her came half way through the month. We had just sat down in out seats, and the teacher was about to close the door when another kid ran in. I had never seen him before, but his presence felt familiar. His back was turned as he talked to the teacher for a second._

 _"Class. Today, we have a new student, please_ _welco-"_

 _"CHARLIE!" Silena was out of her seat before I could blink. It looked like Beck wasn't expecting it either, because he almost toppled over when she gave him a bone crushing hug. The teacher coughed._

 _"Well, I guess someone knows Mr. Beckendorf...Silena, please sit down." She grumbled, but sat down._

 _Days and weeks went by, and I visited Percy as much as I could. He was always the same. I was really starting to freak out. What if he never wakes up? What if his condition gets worse? Questions ran through my head, and I guess I forgot how to function. I would sometimes forget to eat, and I couldn't focus in class...what was this boy doing to me? Everyday, it got worse. Everyday was another day gone to waste. Everyone around me could see I was terrible. The only people who could sometimes make me feel better were Silena and Beck, and sometimes the best thing they could do was leave me alone. It got to the point where I was starting to pass out frequently because I wasn't eating enough, and I was reverting to my old ways of just eating enough to stay alive._

 _It was scary to think about how much time passed. I had broken my foot,_ and _already gotten my cast off, and he was still in the hospital._

 _Day after day, week after week I sat by Percy's bedside, and waited. Waited for anything._

 _And one day, it happened. The miracle I was hoping for._

 _"Where am I?"_

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! So I hope this was okay, especially for the looooooong wait! Please make sure to follow and favorite. Also, I would love feedback, so make sure you review! I'm going to try something for the end of my stories, I'm thinking of putting a book suggestion down, so if you want, you can check it out!:D_**

 ** _Book suggestion- Grazie' means 'Thank You'... oh my gosh guys... this is a_** ** _prequel to the series BBG... I literally have read the series 5 times... it is soooo amazing!_**

 ** _*Don't forget to PM me for the prom poll on my other story! :D*_**

 ** _~0fictionluver0~_**


	10. NOT ON HIATUS

**HIIIIIIIII. SO. IF YOUR READING THIS AFTER THE NXT CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN UPLOADED...JUST SKIP IT. SERIOUSLY... THIS IS NOTHING. VERY UNIMPORTANT...IGNORE! IGNORE! IGNORE!...M'KAY...BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^.^**

Hey guys! I'm sorry! You were probably waiting for an update...:(I'm such a disappointment. Sadly, this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you guys know that I only have a week and a half left of school. Yay! So I will have much more time to go over _all_ my stories, and update. I'm trying my hardest, but we have exams next week, and I really am trying to just concentrate on that. I home you guys understand, and I will be updating as soon as I can after next week! Thank you guys so much for supporting me and my stories, and I completely understand if you want to stop following or reading this story. Again, I'm so sorry!:( Just one more week, then I'll be free!:) I love ya'll so much! See you soon!:)

~0fictionluver0~


	11. Hey guys

**As kind of a present for this holiday, I've been trying to update most of my stories once between now and New Years, so if you've got the time, I hope you can check out my other stories as well! Also, since I am trying to update all of my stories, they may be really short and unedited, and REALLY bad because some of the stories are kind of going nowhere, and I'm just trying to give you guys filler chapters. So yeah, if you're looking for updates, they'll be arriving shortly. I'm really sorry for the wait, and some of them have important A/Ns at the end, so make sure to read those! Again, sorry for the wait, and happy holidays, guys! Love you all!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	12. Read to the very end

**Hey guys! I know it's been a super long time since I uploaded, and I sincerely apologize! I hope this chapter is okay, and it's worth the wait.**

 **Um I kinda have an important A/N at the end, so yeah. Alright. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _I woke up to the sun streaming in through my windows, and Thalia watching over me...wait what!?_

 _"Thalia!" I almost jumped off the bed._

 _"Sup."_

 _"What are you doing here? How did you get in my room?" she sat down on the bed._

 _"Duh. Your mom let me in."_

 _"Um, why are you here?"_

 _"Just wanted to check on you."_

 _"Oh. Ok."_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine." she gave me a look._

 _"Okay, maybe I'm not completely okay." she kept giving me a look._

 _"Okay! I'm not okay. I'm just... shocked. About what's happening."_

 _"Yeah... I've been meaning to ask you. What happened between you two? I mean, Percy kinda exploded and told me that he got hit by a car trying to save your life, but that was it." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose._

 _"It's a long story." she smirked._

 _"No kidding. You see him, faint, then run away. Nah, that's just how you greet people when you see them. Right?" I scoffed._

 _"Geez. Sarcastic much?" we both laughed._

 _"Annabeth?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What actually happened?" I sighed._

 _"You really want to know?"_

 _"Heck yeah! I've got time." I nodded, smiling and she sat down next to me on the bed._

 _I told her about the incident, and how it was my fault that Percy was hurt. Thalia is a actually a really good listener. I told her why I fainted (because she asked how that had anything to do with Percy getting hurt), and I told her a little bit more about me. Just not the whole moving situation._

 _"So, why are you so scared of Percy then? All I've heard so far is how Percy pushed you out of the way. Why are you so scared?" I sat there for a moment debating wether or not I could trust Thalia._

 _"Well, it happened after I blacked out. The second time."_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _It was scary to think about how much time passed. I had broken my foot,_ and _already gotten my cast off, and he was still in the hospital._

 _Day after day, week after week I sat by Percy's bedside, and waited. Waited for anything._

 _And one day, it happened. The miracle I was hoping for._

 _"Where am I?"_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"So what happened after that?" Thalia asked.

"Well." I sighed.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Where am I?" I stood there frozen._

 _"Who are you?"_ _I looked at Percy, shocked._

 _"Hello? Can you hear me?" my eyes widened. I blinked._

 _"Um, P-percy?" his face twisted into a confused expression._

 _"_ _Who are you? Do I know you?" What? No! He doesn't remember me?_

 _"P-percy? Are...are you okay? You don't remember m-me?" he stared for a second before shaking his head._

 _"I'm sorry. I don't. If you don't mind me asking, who a-" What? NO! He couldn't have forgotten me! No! NO! NO! nonononononononononon-._

 _"Percy!" Sally came rushing into the room. Percy's face seemed change from confused, to remembrance in a matter of seconds._

 _"Mom!" Sally pulled Percy into a hug, being careful just incase he was still healing. They stayed like that,_ _until t_ _he doctor came in, and started to questioning Percy. All I could do was stand there, frozen._

 _My heart leaped into my chest. How could he remember his mother, and not me? I let out a small gasp, as I had been holding my breath without knowing. Sally quickly turned, to see me in the corner. Her eyes soften as she saw me on the brink of tears._

 _"Annabeth? Sweetie, are you okay?" I didn't want to open my mouth, as the tears were already threatening to spill. If I tried to speak, I might breakdown. I shook my head. My knees became weak._

 _"Annabeth? What's wrong?" I continued to shake my head as she came nearer. My throat felt as if it was closing up. How could he forget me? Why me? Was I just some little piece in the back of his mind? Did he never care for me? Was I something so unimportant? No. He loves you. He tells you that all the time. But does he?_

 _"Annabeth, you know you can tell me." Sally's words were soothing. I couldn't take it anymore, my knees gave out, as Sally pulled me into a hug._

 _"He doesn't remember me." my voice came out, almost too quiet to hear, even though I was sobbing. Sally stiffened for a second before pulling me in tighter._

 _"Oh. Sweetie, I'm sorry. It's probably mild amnesia. He'll get over it. His memory just needs to be triggered." I kept crying._

 _"B-but he remembered you. What if he_ never _remembers me, Sally? I don't know if I could live with that! Oh gods! It's all my fault! Why am I always so bloody stupid!" I crumpled to the floor._

 _"Mom?" Percy's head popped up from over her shoulder._

 _"Yes Percy?"_

 _"Did I do something wrong? Did I make that girl cry?" Percy looked panicked. I sobbed even more. He doesn't remember me,_ and _now he feels guilty for doing something he had no control over? It's all my fault. If I hadn't run out of his apartment, none of this would have ever happened._

 _"No no sweetie. It's...I-it's nothing." I clung onto Sally. Why did I have to run away?_ _Why?_

 _"Annabeth, sweetie? Why don't we go outside for a bit. Let Percy rest." I didn't want to. I wanted to stay and make him remmember. But I couldn't. I needed to be strong. Percy would remember me. Of course. It's only mild amnesia, like Sally said. I just nodded and dried my eyes a bit. I shakily stood up._

 _"O-okay. Um. B-bye Percy. I-i. I-i hope you feel better." My voice cracked a little. I couldn't do this. I rushed out of the room, and once again crumpled on the floor, and sobbed. People were probably staring, but I didn't care. Percy couldn't remember me._

 _I could hear Sally's footsteps make their way out of Percy's room. She sat beside me_

 _"Oh Annabeth! Im so sorry! It's okay. It's okay. Everything will be alright." Sally brought me to her. We stayed there on the floor for what felt like forever._

* * *

Thalia looked at me for a second.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth. That must've been really tough." I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair.

"It's okay."

"But it got better, right?" I laughed sarcastically.

"If you count him remembering every single one of his friends and family members, and still not me, better? Yeah. Totally got better." Her eyes widened.

"But that's not scientifically possible! I don't think at least." I shrugged.

"I didn't think so either, but it happened. So, I guess I'm just one of the lucky few." she sighed.

"Well, then how did you get him to remember." It was painful still thinking about everything I went through.

"Well, it took a lot of time."

* * *

 _"Percy?" I knocked on the apartment door. He looked up from the window and gave me a wary smile._

 _"Hi._ _Annabelle, right?" I cringed._

 _My heart clenched._

 _I gave him a tight smile._

 _"Um. Actually, it's Annabeth." his smile turned into a frown. He sighed, and shook his head._

 _"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get used to this. It's really weird. My mind is like a half finished drawing. I kind of know what I want it to look like, but I'm not exactly sure about some of the details._ _" I came to sit down next to him on the couch._

 _"I feel like I'm missing something. Something so important. More important than all of my memories combined. It's like there's this hole that only this one part in my life can complete. I feel like once I remember it, everything will be whole. Everything will make sense, and my life will be completed." He was silent for a second before turning back towards me. He had a confused look on his face. He kinda laughed._

 _"I'm sorry. I-um. I didn't mean to tell you my life story. That might have been to much information." I smiled, and shook my head._

 _"No, it's fine. I understand. It must be so hard not knowing the one thing that was so important at one point in your life." he nodded._

 _"It's like when you forget a word, but it's at the tip of your tongue, and it bugs you until you figure it out." I smiled again. He sighed and looked at me._

 _"So, what can I do for you Annabeth?" I stopped smiling. My heart started to beat faster._

 _'"U-um. I actually came to ask you about what you were just saying. I. I-i was wondering if you remember me? Anything?" He seemed to think over the question. Seconds seemed to stretch. It felt like forever before he made any movement._

 _"Uh." that didn't sound like a good sign._

 _My heart beat faster._

 _He shook his head._

 _My hope deflated._

 _"Um. Sorry. I don't remember you."_

* * *

Present

"So?" Thalia asked, confused.

"What do you mean so."

"I mean, yeah. That's really frickin awful, but I'm still confused why you're so scared of Percy." I sighed.

"Because. It was terrible. Percy didn't know who I was, and I had to live with the fact that it was my fault. You know, word spreads around fast. Pretty soon my entire school knew about the accident, and Percy's amnesia. Everyone loved Percy, and to see him so confused, left everyone upset. And the only way to show their anger was to get their anger out at someone. That _someone_ was _me._ I was constantly bullied. People would push me over, call me names, people prank called me until my phone broke and my parents had to disable it, people even got physical. I eventually had to tell my parents I couldn't do it anymore. They let me take all my classes online, because all the other schools knew about me, and I would probably be bullied the same way. And you know what? Percy still couldn't remember me. He had finally regained all his memory, except the memories about me. _Me_. I went to his house everyday, and spent time with him, hoping something would be triggered, but I always left disappointed. I was so close to giving up. You have no idea." I sighed, exasperated.

It was silent as Thalia tried to understand.

"Okay. So why were you so upset when you saw Percy the other day?" I closed my eyes, trying to find a happy place.

"Well, it was about two months later-"

* * *

 **flashback**

"Hey!" Percy looked up from his computer.

Everyday, it was like a fresh cut being re opened. To see him so happy, almost naive.

"H-hey." I said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"How's the online courses going?" he ask, leaning back in the couch. I smiled.

"It's good. How's school for you?" he nodded.

"It's getting better. I'm still confused why you left so suddenly. My friends are constantly asking about you, and people are always talking about you. You must've been popular!" he said with a laugh.

All I could do was fake a smile.

"Y-yeah. Popular..." he smiled at me, and I almost melted.

We sat there, him smiling at me, and me trying not to burst in tears.

It was silent for what felt like hours.

Finally, I cleared my throat.

"Um. So, were you able to figure out that memory that's been bothering you?" he shook his head.

"No. It's so frustrating, ya know?"

"You have no idea." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, on a happier note, I found out I might get accepted to my top college on a swimming scholarship. The scouts are coming to the championship meet next week to watch me." Percy told me, smiling. I couldn't help but feel sad.

He would go to college we decided to both go to.

But he wouldn't know that.

He wouldn't know how many times

"T-that's great, Perce!" He nodded.

"I can't believe it. I'm only sixteen." I laughed.

"You must be really good, then."

I hated talking like this.

Like I didn't know anything about him.

Like we were never together.

Like I was never part of his life.

"Eh. My friends say I'm a fish. I just like swimming." he chuckled. I laughed with him.

"Maybe I should come watch you, then." He nodded, excitedly.

"Yes please. !"

"I'll think about it then." he crossed his arms.

"Cool. Cool."

The silence was overwhelming.

I couldn't stay here much longer.

It only made me think.

Thinking about us. Thinking about what I was doing. Thinking about how things could've been.

I shouldn't be thinking.

I quickly got up.

"I-i gotta go. See you tomorrow?" he nodded.

"Sure. Bye Annabeth." I smiled, shakily.

"Bye Perce."

And then I left.

* * *

 **Important A/N**

Hey guys. So I know I've been taking my time uploading this story, and it's mainly because I don't really have any inspiration or ideas to keep this alive. This was my very first story, so I had no idea what I was doing (not that I do now, eitherXD). I've been trying to continue this story, but it's just becoming sloppy, and poorly written. I don't want you guys to have to read material that isn't my best, and I don't want you guys to have to keep waiting like this. So, I'm sad to say, but I'm putting this story on hiatus:(. Until I can re-edit, and find the inspiration needed, I'm shutting this story down. If you unfollow, I understand. If you want, you can leave comments on ideas you have. I may not use them, but I will definitely pull ideas and give credit. I hope you guys understand, and I'm truly sorry if you really did enjoy this story.

~0fictionluver0~


End file.
